Fallout: Vault 72
by MisterGutsy
Summary: One-shot. A man escapes from Vault 72.
1. Discovery

He ran towards the Vault's entrance room. Behind him he could hear the sounds of mayhem and chaos. He had caused it. As he ran, he could hear the Overseer on the intercom yelling the activation code for the Mister Gutsy security bots: 2299. Escape was about to get harder.

But it didn't matter to him; all he wanted was to leave. He wanted to escape the horrors of Vault 72. He had wanted to escape the Vault ever since he found out what was its real purpose. Vault 72 drove its inhabitants insane.

He had discovered this when he was delivering supplies to the Labs. That had been his job, delivery guy. However on that faithful day he was given the wrong door number and he instead went to Room #2299 where the Vault's dark secret lay.

He found the door but it was locked. He shrugged and used his Terminal Pass to open it. When the door opened he heard yells coming from the inside. Curious he looked inside and he dropped what he was carrying. He saw Donny Wabel inside hooked to a machine that was on his head. All the while Donny was screaming as loud as possible. He found the sight too disturbing to behold so he ran back to his room quickly.

For months people had said that Donny was just a crazy old man who was off his rocker but it seemed like they were wrong. As the days went by more people started to act strange until he realized that the Overseer was responsible for this and only he knew.


	2. Escape

As the months passed he decided to plan his escape. He researched what a post-apocalyptic America would be like in the library and he learned that most radiation is gone after 10 years. It had been 12 years since the bombs fell so he decided to risk it.

Then the day came when his escape would happen. He had planned everything. He had learned the guard shifts, the passcode for the Vault door (which had involved getting the Overseer drunk), where everyone would be and more. He also knew of the dangers outside of the Vault so he had stolen from the Armory a 10mm pistol with 120 rounds, and a Laser Rifle with 200 microfusion cells. He had also raided the Medical room for 20 Stimpaks and he had also taken some food from the kitchens. He was ready.

When noon came, he went up to a Vault fire alarm. He looked at the button that would activate it. This was the moment of truth, it was now or never. This button would decide what happened. He realized that he still had a chance to back out… but then he remembered Donny and the rest. He did not want to become like them. He hesitated then he reached out and pressed the button.

Almost immediately alarms went off all over the Vault and he heard people yelling. The Overseer came on the intercom and called for everyone to head to the Main Room. As people ran for the Main Room, he escaped.

As he ran, the Overseer watched from cameras and witnessed his plight. She of course knew that he had seen what the Vault had done to Donny so he was now a loose end who was trying to escape the Vault. And Vault-Tec restricted that, no one in Vault 72 was ever meant to leave. She smirked, now she could kill him. She activated the security bots.

He reached the Vault entrance room. He quickly found the terminal that opened the Vault blast door. He activated the terminal. CREAK. There were loud noises as the door opened; he heard large rumbles as the door opened. It slided inside the mountain where the Vault was hidden. He looked outside, as far as the eye could see he saw a barren wasteland devoid of life; his new home.

He stepped outside the Vault and looked around but was interrupted by the sounds of the Vault door closing again. It was done. He had escaped.

He gripped his laser rifle tightly and ventured out into the Wasteland ready for what came.


	3. Aftermath

A FEW YEARS LATER…

Vault 72 soon became derelict and abandoned, it fell to its own madness. What was left of the dwellers that had once lived there spread out across the Wasteland to tell of what had happened in Vault 72. However when they learned of the same fate having stricken other Vaults, their lives changed.

Then one day, the people of Vault 72 were seen no more. Rumors spread that the Enclave had taken them or that they all killed themselves after witnessing the horrors of the Wastes. No matter the theory they had all vanished.

Except for one though. He had been the first one to escape and tell the tale of what had happened inside of Vault 72. Instead of starting new, he devoted the rest of his life to finding out the purpose behind these tests.

He made a journey throughout the Wasteland to visit each and every Vault, to find out more about them. To see what the scientists of the old world could have possibly wanted.

He wanders still, having talked to many people from many different Vaults such as Vault 101, Vault 13 and Vault 69. No matter where they come from, he listens intently. Once he spoke that he will hunt for the truth.

He hunts still.


End file.
